Birth of Legends
by Kangus
Summary: Aria and Sam were your average 'our' world people, until they woke up and discovered themselves as brand new legendaries. Now, both are just trying to survive and do the job they were brought there to do. Rated for laungage, basically.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a joint story between my brother and I. We're posting it on his account tough. Aria's POV is in my writing, and Sam's POV is in my brother's. Every other chapter should be done by every other writer...hopefully.  
Well, enjoy! Feel free to give pointers, nither one of us are very experianced. But please, no flaming.**

**Oh, one more thing, we do NOT have access to spell check. Sorry for the mistakes if, or when, you find any.**

**Tall Star**

**This is how pokemon talk.**  
_This is how physic pokemon talk. Or think._  
"This is how humans talk."

Aria stired, feeling rather...tired. Then, she stopped, stareing at her..paws? Hang on, she had a tail, and fur.

_ Alrightie. This is an...odd dream._

_ I wouldn't call it a dream, Aria._ A voice made her jump and stumble, before she regained herself and stared at a..Arceus?!

_ Aren't you the god of pokemon creation or something like that?_ She asked, blinking.

_ Correct you are. _Arceus nodded.

_ And so, did you...create me?_

_ My, my, you are rather intellegent aren't you?_ He asked, Aria..hissed?

_ What happened to my old body?_ She asked, changing the subject.

_ I took your mind, you'll never have it again._ Arceus stated simply. Aria gapped at him. _I am sorry for doing this of course, but I need an adult mind, rather than raising and training a new legendary from it's baby state._

_ Why?_

_ Because a group of people, known to you as Team Rocket,_

_ Oh yeah, I've beaten them quite a bit!_ The creation pokemon gave her a confused look, before he shook his head,

_ They've made their own dark pokemon. Powerful enough to defeat most legendaries. Seeing that all the ones I have created long ago no longer wish to help man kind..I needed a new one to make sure the fools don't go off getting themselves killed._

_ Do you think this artifical lengdenary is going to attack it's creator? _Aria asked, cocking her head to the side.

_ Pretty sure. Think about it, they made Mew-two, and he was not quite happy. I have no control over this legendary, since I was not the one to make him._

_ Oh, so now I am your personal servent?_ Aria asked. Arceus shook his head,

_ No. You have a free will, what I mean is that this new legendary does not respect me for creating him. Nor do you, but alteast I have brought you here._

_ Uh-...Alright, I understand.. _Aria stated, shaking her head.

_ I must go Aria. Just remember your duty to keep this artifical legendary at bay._ Arceus then faded out of sight. Aria blinked.

_ Okay.._ She looked around, thinking hard. Then she decided to start out with the basics.

She was a dark purple-blueish giant cat. Stripes were faintly visuable on her legs, tail, and head. She had ice blue eyes, fangs that hung a good foot out of her jaws, and sharp claws. She was about as large or slightly larger than an Arcanine, but, since she had never seen a ture pokemon, she couldn't be sure.

She used mostly water and ice type moves, her favorite being an ice beam, but she found physic and eletric attacks were at hand too, but not the turly powerful ones. Sadly, she didn't have any dark type moves, but hey, you can't get too picky, can you? Then again, maybe she could have a chat with Arceus?

Today, she was sitting around, near Pastoria City, watching a route with lazy intrest. Occasionally she would see a trainer pass by, some being chased by angry pokemon, some just cruising around. But a group of them, three, caught her attion.

_ Is that who I think it is?_ She wondered, watching a boy with a pikachu and then a girl with blue hair and a piplup in her arms. A few feet behind them was a brown haired man, who, if she was correct, was most likely Brock. Then, the girl must be Dawn. _Well, if I want to find Team Rocket, Ash and Co. will help, seeing as they always seem to run into the three morons._ Aria stood up, streached, then relized something, _So how is a giant blue cat supposed to fallow them without being seen?_

Later, she decided to just fallow, and _try_ to stay out of sight. Hey, if they did see her, she was a lengedary and could convince them to keep thier mouth shut, how hard could it be?

_ Ow! Damn..branch._ Aria cursed after she had, once again, dived into the forest. _This is not fun!_ She whined, feeling the urge to just go out and show herself to the trainers. But..that wouldn't be too smart of her. Then, a loud crash made her bash her head on yet another branch. Shaking her head, she backed out, and found herself stareing at a hole where she could distantly hear Ash, Brock, and Dawn complaining about Team Rocket.

_ See?_ She told herself, _I was right._ She watched in the shadows as a giant meowth shaped ballon floated to the ground, and, of course, out hopped the three idiots.

"Listen is that a-"

"Oh, cut it! I already have a headache!" Dawn's voice came up from below.

"Well, fine then. We'll just take pikachu and leave." Jesse declaired, "James, do you have our 'secret' weapon?"

_ Oh, this will be intresting._

"Meowth, do you have it?" James asked, looking afraid for his life.

"Ah.." Meowth emerged from where he had been digging in the ballon.

_ Gee, that looks familer._ Aria thought as the cat-pokemon held a machine with a rubber hand on the end. _Let's see, Ash should have Staravia...shouldn't he?_ She watched in mild confusion as the yellow mouse type pokemon was lifted out of the hole with Ash's complaints. _Wow, they actully look like they'll get away, but they won't._ Aria stood up, streaching. It was slightly amusing to see Team Rocket make fun of the trio as she crept up behind them. Finally, she was standing over them, watching them as they made funny faces at Ash, Brock, Dawn, and turtwig, who were looking fearfully at Aria.

"Oh! Are you little twerps scared!" James teased, laughing.

"We are just too good, they're scared in our presence." Jesse agreed.

_ I don't think it's you their scared of._ Aria said, specking metally. All three froze, before meowth turned around.

"Uh, guys, you might want to look at this!" He cried, James and Jesse turned around, and stopped dead.

_ I sugest you let Pikachu go, then tell me where your headquaters are._ Aria ordered.

"Hey! You giant cat, I do the orders around here!" Meowth hissed, "Comeon, you guys, let's go."

_ Not a wise idea._ Aria mused, before she simpally picked Meowth and Pikachu up off the ground. Using her phsyic abbilites, she caused the rubber hand to explode, causing both Pikachu and Meowth to drop to the ground. Then, she picked Meowth up, who was crying for his life.

_ Now, _She repeated, _Where is your headquaters?_

"How am I supposed to know!" Meowth growled, "Only the higher level Team Rocket people know. The boss isn't that dumb."

_ Hm,_ Aria wasn't surprised, but atleast these three would go scurry to Team Rocket, so that they would show themselves. _Alright._ She dropped him, non too gently. She then turned around to see a Cacnea and Seviper ready to attack her. She sighed, _This will be intresting._

"Cacnea, pin missle!" James shouted.

"Posion Fang!" Jesse cried.

Aria simply used Ice Beam, easily beating back Cacnea's and Seviper's attacks and throwing them into the ballon. Upon the impact of the pokemon, 'something' exploded, sending everyone spirling away.

"We're blasting off again!" Made Aria laugh, before she turned to pikachu, who was trying to get her attion.

** Can you get my freinds out?**Pikachu asked. Aria simply nodded before she looked at the trainers, and used, once again, her phsyic abbilites to float them out of the pit. The three trainers stared at her in bewilderment, before Ash once again flipped out his pokedex. Aria listened with some amusement as the pokedex said, quite clearly, that she was an unidentified water/ice type pokemon.

"Whoa.." Ash said, looking up at her. "An unidentified pokemon!"

_ Now that hurts. Makes me seem like a..demon or something._ Aria stated, making everyone jump. _My name is Aria, might I add._

"Uh..hi..Aria." Ash stated.

** Do you have a name for your species?**Pikachu asked. Aria shook her head.

_ I can't, because I am the only one of my species._ She explained. Pikachu and the trainers gave her shocked looks. _It's ture._ The giant cat-like pokemon looked them over. _You wouldn't know of any Team Rocket projects, would you?_ She asked.

"No," Brock said, "Why?"

_ No reason._ Aria replied. _Now, you mustn't speck of me to anyone, alright?_

"Why?" Dawn asked.

_ Because._ She stated crossly, _I have a job to do, and nothing must be known of me until it is finished._

"Your a lengendary, aren't you?" Dawn said in wonder.

_ Perhaps._ Aria swung her head, giving them an amused look, _And this is why you mustn't say anything._

"We won't. But can I please tell Prof. Oak, he's a-"

_ I know who Prof. Oak is. He is in charge researching pokemon and was the one that gave you pikachu._ Aria replied, purring when she saw the surprsied look on Ash's face.

"How'd you.." Ash gave up, shaking his head.

_ Anyways, you may if he doesn't tell anyone else. I made a mistake showing myself in the first place._ She stood up, shaking herself. _Have good luck on your travels, trainers. Pikachu, don't get captured._

** I won't.**Pikachu replied, now sitting on Ash's shoulder. Aria nodded, before she turned and jogged back into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guess its my turn this time as my sister pointed out we hope to switch off every chapter though the next both of us are working on.  
Also since my sister frogot to mention.**_

_**WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**_

**Jezz loud enough? TS  
Yes, perfectly loud enough sis. Kangus  
Your gonna make me hard of hearing. TS  
Just stuff it till the next chapter will you i'm not in the mood to argue. Kangus  
**

**This is how pokemon talk.**  
_This is how physic pokemon talk. Or think._  
"This is how humans talk."

"Owww. what hit me." Sam mumbled sticking his head up from where he was lying... "Never mind what hit me where am I, and whats with all this snow?" As he stood up he noticed another thing. "And why do I have four feet?"

_Not that i'm expecting any answears._

_Simple your near Snowpoint village. _A voice behind him said casing him to jump and turn at the same time, and found himself standing in front of Arceus.

_O boy ehiter I'm having a very wired dream or I'm in deep trouble._

As he thought that Arceus actualy chuckled.

_Great I think he can ready my mind_.

_Yes I can read your mind but only becase you have a body but no powers yet. _

_Great so why am I here? _

_I didn't drag you here, I just copied a person in anouther dimensions mind and put it in a body. _

_O wonderful so I guess that means i'm stuck here premneatly, o well why did you create me that way and why?_

_Simple you know that their are many powerful groups of humans that are getting greedy however I can see into the future a sort time, and I have seen the legendaries of this region awakened and my chosen ones will die putting them back and with out them other lesser legendaries will awaken but the chosen ones' followers will not be able to win with out them, now can your guess who they are?_

_I don't need to guess I know it's Ash Ketchum and Dawn._

_Correct, and as for why I used your mind is the fact your a legendary I created to protect one of the two choosen ones, and a legendary needs to know a lot about the world and I don't have time to teach you. _

_Okay but who guards the other one and what's my type?_

_Hehe. Cerious arn't you? I will create anouther a little bit from now somewhere else who will guard the other, as for why not here and now it sends off too much energy and might wake them before anyone's ready. or attract attion from other...things, Also you're a dark ice type o' and you can use fire based attacks as well but the weakness dosn't apply, and to answear you're unasked one you look like a giant blue fox and i mean a fox from the world your mind's from. And your as big as the legandry dogs._

_Great whats the type for the other you'll make?_

_She'll be Dark Fire largely but like you she'll have the ability to use ice. _

As Arceus turned to leave he suddenly stopped.

_o' and I just deciaed you'll also both be able to use weak electric attacks and you'll recive your powers as soon as I vanish so start practising and exploreing this region. Bye_

Just as soon as he finished that thought he vansihed as if he was a mirage.

_Well that was wired._

_-Two Weeks later-_

He wasn't sure why he was standing here watching the route and he had been watching awhile but didn't know why he wanted to and started thinking about all he had learned.

1. He could use any ice, and dark type moves.

2. He could use most fire type moves, example of unuseable ones is blast burn.

3. He could use Thunder Wave, Thunder shock, and shockwave.

4. He could talk telepaticly to pokemon or humans.

5. He could disgase him self as a human for a maxinuiam of six hours every fourty eight hours and could talk, intrestingly enough he also had a Glaceon, Flareon, Umbreon, and a Jolteon in pokeballs every time he did so and they thought and acted like he would... And it looked like the male hero from pokemon Crystal.

6.He could also disgise himself as a glaceon for as long as the human version, six hours.

He heard an explosion and quickly focused back on the route and saw aginst all odds a Regi-ice had caused the explosion and was charging anouther ice beam. _What the hell is a Regice doing here, there souldn't be any what so ever in sinnoh. _He could also bearley hear a handful of worried people in the smoke, they must have had an eletric type with them since a thunderbolt hit Regice doing dittly squat to it as it continued to charge up an ice beam. _Aw hell I'm going to need to interfear, just hope this dosn't come back to huant me. _

_Here goes nothing. _He thought charging towards and tackling Regice before it could fire it's ice beam.

_Out of my way weakling I must kill these humans. _Regice said.

_I'm not getting out of the way, Why are you here to kill them. _Sam demanded.

_It is none of your busnisuness, even if it was I would not tell a lesser pokemon_Regice stated.

_Well it's my business... _ Sam replied.

Sam didn't get to finish his comment as he jumped back causing a Hyper Beam he sensed at the last secound to miss. Growling he turned to look behind the three humans that had two pokemon out and saw a Registeel. _O great just what I needed._

_Brother stay out of this, father asked me to kill them._ Regice growled.

_I would but father sensed something strong near here and apprently you found it._ Registeel replied.

_I'm sorry you two but I won't let you kill them. Sam broke in._

Sam quickly luanched a shadow ball at Regice hitting it's head on before it could react. He then jumped on it trying to hold it down.

_Quick run! _Sam shouted to the trainers.

The trainers looked confused for a moment then ran past him and Regice who was trying to throw him off.

He heared a noise behind him and quickly jumped of Regice. Which proved to be a smart idea as a hyper beam hit where he would of been and caused Regice to take the full brunt of the hyper beam. Causing it to blasted into the air and crash head on into a rock, knocking it out.

_Och, that had to hurt. _Sam said, wincing.

_I will destory you for mocking me._ Registeel growled.

_Sorry, but I'll have to take a rain check on that one see ya. _Sam replied.

Registeel roared at that and unleashed a massive zap cannon at him, but he dissapered using faint attack to escape reappering in a big empty cave with a small opening.

_That was fun think I sould go to the pokemon center and talk to those trainers._

He quickly transformed into a Glaceon and squezed out of the cave and ran off in the direction of the pokemon center.

**read and review please... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter, I know. But I just couldn't resist with that ending:) Oh, yeah, thanks to my wonderful brother reminding me,  
WE DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**There, was **_**I**_** loud enough?  
_ yes my Wonderful Sister. _  
That's my word you dumbo!  
_ you know your to easy to annoy anyhow on to the story (runs off) _  
Oh, come back here! Anyways, enjoy the stroy. Hopefully Kangus will be well enough to write the next chapter..(Walks after brother with fying pan in hand) **

**Oh and the change in typeing here is due to the fact that fanfic deleates our little squiqle thing:) _Kangus's words are like this_ and mine are normal.**

**_Squiqle marks you can't think of something better?_**

**Oh shut up! This is my chapter, so leave me alone...anyways, on to the story.**

**  
**

She fallowed the trio in hidding until they came to Pastoria City, as she watched them go into the pokemon center. She layed down, heaving a sigh.

_ You know, you can see what they say about you._ Aria jumped and looked behind herself, seeing Arceus.

_ How?_

_ Change into your small pokemon form._

_ What!?_ Aria gave him a whitering look. _Your making fun of me._

_ No, seriously. Just close your eyes and imagine yourself smaller. You'll become SOME type of small pokemon, but I'm not sure what you'll look like._ Arceus streached. _Go on._ Aria sighed, before closing her eyes. She imaged herself small enough to move about the Pokemon Center unoticed, and, much to her surprise, she felt herself changing.

_ See? Ah, you have a good one too!_ Arceus's proud voice made Aria pry her eyes open. Instead of look _alittle_ big, Arceus looked like a moutain. She looked at herself, and was delighted to see that she had become an eevee. _Now remember, you can only hold it for about three hours.._

_ Cool!_ She squealed. Then stopped, _You look like a giant mountain._ Arceus mearly sighed, before he recovered.

_ Well, go on. I'll see you soon._ Arceus told her. Aria nodded, before she turned and raced to the pokemon center. She waited for someone the open the door as they went in, she raced through their feet and dashed over to where Ash had just contacted Prof.Oak.

"We ran into a unidentified pokemon today." Ash was contining from whatever he was saying before, "It was a giant cat with faint stripes on her legs, tail, and head, and it was a bluish-purple color."

"Really?" The grey haired man asked, leaning closer to the screen.

"Yeah. She was real strong too, she rescued Pikachu, beating both of Team Rocket's pokemon with a single blast."

"How do you know it was a she?" Oak asked.

"She told us. She talked with her mind." Ash explained,

"Yeah, and when I asked her if she was a legendary, she simply told us not to tell anyone else."

"Then why are you telling me! You do _not_ do things agaist a legendary's words. It brings _bad_ things!" Oak did _not_ look happy.

"She said it was alright aslong as you don't tell anyone. She said she still had a job to do." Ash explained, still looking scared from Oak's outburst.

"Legendarys always have jobs to do." Oak sighed, "Guarding Time, Life, Space...wonder what this one does?" Aria had had enough, angerily, she jumped up onto Ash's other shoulder, earning a surprsied cry from Pikachu. Ash just stared.

"Oh! And who is this?" Prof.Oak asked.

"Uh, I don't-"

_ I am Aria!_ The eevee growled, Ash face faulted, forcing eevee and pikachu to jump off.

"How can you be Aria? Aria was taller than us?" Dawn asked, picking the Eevee up.

_ I can change form._ Aria said proudly, _Didn't see that coming now did you?_

"Wow, your a cool legendary." Dawn replied, then smiled, "A cute one too!"

_ Oh, shut up._ Eevee growled, rolling her eyes. _I am still a powerful legendary, in need of respect, might I add._

"Sorry." Dawn apalogised.

"Dawn, would you mind explaining?" Oak asked, since Ash still hadn't quite recovered.

"Sure, this is the legendary we ment before. She says she can switch forms between her ture form and an eevee."

_ But I can only hold the form of an eevee for three hours._ Aria told Dawn, bobbing her head up and down. Dawn translated.

"Hm, not sure if I believe you.." Oak said slowly, surveying the eevee, "It's looks like your average eevee to me." Aria stared at the screen.

_ How..dare he!_ She hissed.

"Brock, is it possible for physic pokemon to speck through a screen?" Dawn asked Brock.

"Not too sure.." Brock replied. "But I hope she can, because she looks ready to attack the screen."

_ I heard that._

"Sorry."

Aria concentriated, glareing at Prof.Oak. _My name is Aria, and, might I add, what Dawn says is ture._ She growled, she saw Oak's eyes widen,

"Judging by Oak's face.." Brock said, "I think it worked."

"Wonder what she's saying?" Dawn mused.

"I wouldn't want to know." Brock replied.

_ -and you defeintly shouldn't have called me an 'average eevee' either. I know for a fact I am a rather nice looking eevee!_ Aria hissed, then paused. Vain, yes, but who cares? _Now that I am done, _Aria sat down, curling her tail neatly around her paws and giving her paw a quick lick. _As to the fact that you mustn't say anything about me. I have a job unlike the other legendaries. Once I am done with it, then you may speck openly._ She cocked her head, _Any questions?_

"Well.." Prof.Oak stammered, then shook his head. "How am I supposed to document you?"

_ Not sure._ Aria replied, cocking her head to the side slightly, _That's your problem, not mine._

"And your a _legendary?_" Oak frowned.

_ Yes, do you have a problem with that?_

"No! Course not!"

_ Not all lengedarys are calm and serious._ Aria stated, _Plus, compaired to their age, I am a child._

"So your a new legendary?"

_ As new as they get._ Aria snorted.

"So..how old are you?"

_ Well, I am either 18, or two weeks, you decide._ Aria replied.

"How is that possible?" Oak asked.

_ I will keep that to myself, thank you very much._ Aria said.

"And, your a ice and water type?"

_ Mostly. I can use eletric and physic as well..I hope to convince Arceus to give me dark type as well though.._

"Who's Arceus?" Oak asked. Aria winced, said too much.

_ Another legendary, that's all._ Aria replied, mentally kicking herself..hard.

"Oh,"

_ Anyways, time for me to go!_ Aria claimed,

"Hey! Wait-" Oak started, but Aria was already out the door.

_ Dumb Aria, dumb, dumb, dumb. You do NOT talk about the god of creation, stupid self.._ Aria scolded herself as she jogged down a path. However, she was too busy yelling at herself to notice the trainer stareing at her.

"Piplup, go!" Split the air, and Aria stopped in her tracks as a small blue peguien appered before her.

_ This is a BAD day._ Aria sighed.

"Bubble Beam!" The boy shouted. The piplup obayed, but Aria simply sidestepped the attack, and used her version of quick attack, knocking it out instantly. Satisfied, she turned and went into the forest to change back into her ture form.

_ Branches, Team Rocket, Oak, newbie trainers, what next?_ Aria mused, changing into her cat form. She walked along, scolding herself once again for the idiot mistakes that she's made, when...

**evil laugh I love cliffhangers! Haha:) Read and Review, or you'll never know what happened to her!**

**_Please ignore the nut case that is my sister since thats being posted today (walks off closing and locking the door to the room behind him)_**

**Kangus, please come back...I'll bust down the door! (Sound of loud crash, distant scream) Oh yeah, uh, no Kanguses were harmed during the making of this chapter, afterwards, maybe...yes...evil laugh  
**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well its my turn now and my sister pointed out a problem. The fact last chapter Ash and co. where in Pastoria City and in this one are in Snowpoint.  
The fact is Sam was created two weeks after Aria. Basically, this is like four weeks after she met them down in Pastoria. We'll help you through this if you read the author's notes. Also, this problem WILL disapper in a few chapters. Sorry for it...  
**_

_**Also we don't own pokemon no matter how much we want to. (takes keyborad away to keep sis off)**_  
**Nice try dumbo. Anyways, enjoy the story, we'll work out the problem sooner or later.**  
_**Ya just leave a review if you find a problem and it better not be one saying this is a stupid story.**_  
**Yeah, for once I agree with him. If you hate the story then just DON'T READ IT, we don't need to read what you have to say about it if you don't like it. But if you find it intresting or anything else, we'll be happy to read it:)**

Sam stopped and looked at the pokemon center from the edge of the woods and transformed into his human form. _Well I hope my ceriousity dosn't get me killed today._

He walked into the pokemon center and walked straight to Nurse Joy.

"Hello Nurse Joy, you mind checking up on my pokemon today?"

"O' hello Samuel you're in town today?"

"Ya, is it ture a group of trainers saw him agian today?"

"Yes, they told me they where attacked by wild pokemon and that it protected them."

"Thanks, are they still here?"

"Yes, their pokemon are rather beat up the only pokemon with them that dosn't need to spend the night here was a pickachu, i'll intraduce you."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy lead him down a hall and open a door and stepped inside Sam followed a moment later.

It was now when he was in the same room as them that he reconized them. _Of course I didn't reconsied them in winter weather gear I've never seen them in any._

"Hello nurse Joy, how are our pokemon doing- ah, who's he."

"Your pokemon are doing fine Ash and,this is Samuel he is the person who knows the most about the pokemon you saw."

"Hello Samuel, as Nurse Joy said my name is Ash and I'm from Pallet Town."

"Hi my names Brock and I'm from Pewter City."

"My name's Dawn and I'm from Twinleaf Town."

"Nice to meet you all. So your saying a big blue fox saved you?"

"Ya, I scanned it with my pokedex but got no info beyond the fact it was an Dark Ice type."

"No surprise. All the resurch I've done suggest there's no recored of it until about a week ago."

"Really?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, it's like it suddenly appered. Add to the fact a Regice attacked me on the way here.."

He couldn't help but notice how they reacted to that.

"Regice was the one that attacked you wasn't it?"

"Ya," Brock admited. "it had actually been about to finsish us off when..."

**BOOM**

"What the?!" They all ran outside to see what caused the explosin or would of if Brock hadn't noticed Nurse Joy unconciess and went to help her leaving Sam, Ash, and Dawn to investagate. They ran outside and saw two fiquires through the smoke

_You have got to be kidding me. Not even Team Rocket attacks more then once a day._

_DESTROY!!_ was all the two figures said before chargeing a ice beam and a zap cannon.

_damm I'll have to use my real form, o' well one of them is my ward anyhow _he quickly looked around. _At lest no one else but them are around._

he transformed back to his real form perpously releshing a blast of light blinding and confusing everyone for a little while allowing him to hit registeel with a fire blast, sending it realing.

_I belive I already told you, your aren't going to touch them, and to leave. _Sam stated.

_You think you can stop the two of us freak_Regice growled.

_Actually yes and then I'll beat out of you two who your father is! _Sam snapped.

_Die you inculant pest!_ Registeel shouted. He unleashed a Luster Cannon attack at him.

_As I said before I think I'll take a rain check on that_ Sam replied and countered by firing a fully charged Shadow Ball at Registeel.

The two attacks meet in midair and created an explosion that blocked registeel and regice's view. though that didn't do much becase He didn't have time to move before a ice beam flew out of the smoke stright at him. He unleased a ember at point blank range stopping the ice beam and making a big explosion right in front of him.

_Damm it, I can't fight both of them together, at lest in this kind of situation. _he thought to himself as he took a step back and tried to igonre the ringing in his ears.

Apperntly both Ash and Dawn had belived that possiblity right off the bat becase they had came back out with their pokemon. just in time to see a hyper beam nearly hit him and then got hit by Regice who used Double-Edge. Send him sliding back next to them.

_Alright please tell me these two are just after you and won't notice if we left Brock behinde. _Sam asked.

"No, we noticed that earlier they'll completely ignore Brock." Dawn spoke up.

"Ya, even when Brock's pokemon attacked they only knocked them out.. our's they try to kill." Ash spoke next.

_Good._ He unleased an attack he had found he could do, Shadow wave, it actualy looked a lot like a surf attack just pitch black and had a habit of knocking enemies over or at lest back. He kneeled down next to them.

_Both of you get on and hold tight._

"Right." they both said worried and a bit red in the face as they climbed on his back.

_Hehe those are funny faces._

_Coward your gona run?_ Regice taunted.

_Hell yes I maybe stronger but I can't protect two targets from two enemies of your level. _Sam replied.

_You should stand and fight now you'll never be able to hide. _Registeel growled.

_I'm not gonna just leaving for now toodles. _Sam stated.

With that he turned and fled.

three hours later

He could sense both of the trainers he picked up where actually asleep which was why he had reduced his speed and the fact that he was starting to tire running at this rate.

_Time to look for a shealter. And speak of the devil._ For he spoted a cave and walked in.

"Now to get these two off my back." After a bit of wiggling and twitching he had manged to get them off but not seprated due to the fact Dawn had a death grip on Ash. He transformed into a human and got their sleeping bags out and covered them with it he then realesed his pokemon in this form and transformed back. It was an intresting detail he had learned if his pokemon were released before he transformed back they would be seprate from him but he was about 1.5 weaker without them a part of him he had started to take to having them around alot even with the power loss.

_Can you guys stand guard tonight?_

They of course nodded yes after all they where for lack of a better word clones of him he could dispell if need.

_Right then good night you guys._

And with that he laid down and went to sleep.

_**See the blue button press it and leave a review please.**_  
**I thought it was purple???**  
_**Are you coloer blind its blue to me.**_  
**IT'S PURPLE!!! LOOK AT IT!!!**  
_**That is not purple its blue and it dosn't really matter just please review see you later.**_  
**Yup, just click the purple button!!!**

** (Kangus just stares)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Aren't you guys so happy we updated again! Oh yes, thanks ****Dimudosmaster2.0**** and ****pokemonlover13**** for reviewing:) And now time line problems, that will go to my wonderful brother, Kangus?**

_**Gee thanks as My sister said thanks for the reviews. The begining of this chapter starts right after Aria's last one so its still is around four weeks ago, but at the end she'll be about four hours behind. Hope you in joy this chapter later.**_

**It's enjoy wise one, not in joy.**

_**what ever I don't want to argue since we still have more to do.**_

**Fine. WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON, otherwise, Aria would be in it. On with the story!**

**BAM!**

_Ow..._ Aria groaned, glareing at the thing she had run into, then froze when she relized that it was glareing back. _Uh..sorry?_

_You have seen me, so I must dystroy you, sorry, that was father's orders._ The regirock said.

_You have a very weird father then._ Aria replied, then stopped, _Wait..are you supposed to have a father? _ She had to break off as he begun to charge up a hyper beam. _Hey now, I'm not planning on being 'dystroyed' today..wait..your a regirock...your not supposed to be here?_ She dived out of the way as the regirock's hyper beam launched at her. He then used rock throw on her.

She used hydro pump, damaging it greatly and tossing it sevrel feet, yet it still attacked her.

Fifteen minutes later, the regirock stopped it's attack.

_Oh thank god! You came to your senses- wait, why are you glowing?_ Aria asked as the regirock begun to glow. Then, it dawned on her, _Oh darn._ She thought as a bright flash of light filled her vision. Then, she was out like a light bulb.

She woke up to a rough prodding in the side,

_Ow.._ She complained, before she reconized Arceus. _Oh, hey._

_Nice battle._ Arceus praised, _Don't worry, I took care of him._

_You..wait..you didn't...did you?_

_I did, but don't worry, they're just copies. Not even ture pokemon._ Arceus explained. _But I did get into it's mind._

_Oh, and what'd it say?_ Aria asked.

_It appers two certain trainers are in deep trouble._ Arceus replied. _But that is not your worries. I will take care of this._

_But you can't go around fallowing trainers!_

_Course I can't._ Arceus snorted, looking hurt, _Don't worry, _He stated, recovering, _I'll do something about it. Now, I'll leave you to your sleeping._

_Alright, just leave me here to rot._ Aria replied.

_Why did I pick such a sharp tounged mind?_ Arceus sighed, shaking his head, before he once again vanished. Aria sighed, before she layed her head down on her paws.

She debated where to go now, then decided that she might as well hang around alittle longer, why not? She could listen in on what the trainers have to say and try to find a good spot to seatle down. Until then, she might as well do some praticing.

A week later, she heard from an Ice type trainer, (overhearing of course), that Snow Point was the favorite spot for Ice types during the summer. Since summer was setting in, Aria figured that was a pretty good idea. The ice/water type started out, decided to do some cross-contry trail blazing, so head directly to then go straight north.

About three miles after she finally left a route she was just beginning to daydream when she saw something glowing. She stopped, and saw a yellow beam coming at her. She screached as the Hyper Beam collided with her, tossing her a couple feet. Sure enough, she spotted a regirock coming towards her, charging yet another hyper beam. She dodged that, and tossed a Ice Beam at it, leaving quite a chuck missing from the regirock.

**I will dystroy you for making father remake me. **It growl.

_Remake you? Oh, now this is intresting. _Aria replied, then tossed it up with a hydropump. Then, once it landed, she pelted it with a Ice Beam. She watched as it went limp, then broke into tiny rocks, and disappered in black smoke. _Weird...better tell Acreus about that.._ Aria shook her head, then serveyed the large bruise forming on her side where the hyper beam hit. _I sure hope that thing won't come back anytime soon..wait..isn't it supposed to be going after those two trainers?_ Aria turned it over in her head a few times, before simply shrugging it off, _Whatever._ She continued on her way, wincing slightly each time something brushed agaist her side.

The trip to Snowpoint City was otherwise uneventful. Her side healed, and she had some 'intresting' run-ins with the local pokemon wild-life. But she was quite pleased when she finally reached the cold town.

_Meh, I like the cold._ Aria relized, _Well, I am an ice type._ Just outside she turned into her eevee form, deciding to take a look around. _Let's see if I run into anything intresting here.._

She stopped short, and found herself stareing at the pokemon center. There was a sizable hole in it's wall..

_Some pokemon got in a fight.._ Aria mused, once again sneeking inside when an unknowing trainer opened the door. There, she spotted a lone, brown haired trainer with a happiny comforting him. _Brock?_ She sighed, _Why do they always get into these types of messes._ She went over to him, and jumped quietly into his lap.

_What's wrong, Brock?_ She asked mentally. Brock looked at her in surprise first, before sighing.

"A pokemon that was in human form was in the pokemon center, when some thing attack, he changed forms and got Ash and Dawn on his back and just took off..." Brock explained, "I have no clue really where they went."

_Oh.._ Aria lowered her head,_ Sounds kinda like me.._ She mused, _But I can't change into human form.._ Then, she froze, _Oh no._

_"_Oh no what" Brock asked.

_I bet it's a false legendary!_ She relized.

"False legendary?"

_Yeah, there's been alot of them lately._ Aria explained. Then straightened, _I'll help you find him. I'm big enough to carry you in my ture form anyways._ Brock nodded slowly, and she led him off into the woods, where she changed into her cat form and crouched so he could climb on. _We'll only travel for about half an hour, you need your sleep._ Aria explained, _Maybe you can also think about where he went._

"So, we're going south?" Brock asked.

_Yeah._ Aria replied, picking up speed.

She was still awake, listening to a snoreing Brock, when Arceus came to visit.

_Oh, look what the cat brought in._ Aria growled.

_Haha._ Arceus replied. _So your helping Brock?_

_Uh-huh. Needs to find Ash and Dawn._ Aria replied.

_You're heading on a one way track for a collision._ Arceus sighed, _So, what happened in Snowpoint?_

_I guess a pokemon carried off Ash and Dawn, from what I gathered. Don't know how pikachu would allow it though...oh yeah! I ran into Regirock again, I killed him and he disappered in-_

_Black smoke? Yes I know, I killed him the first time you know._ Acreus sighed, _I have to go check on something..bye!_

_But-_ Aria gave up as Acreus once again vanished in thin air. _Stupid dog-ghost thing._ She muttered as she fell into a deep sleep.

"I know where to look!" Brock cried, jerking Aria out of her nice dream.

_That's great Brock._ She replied sarcastically.

"No, I had this dream with a weird ghost-dog thing that said I needed to go to Celestic City!"

_Really?_ Aria asked, but knew for a fact that 'a weird ghost-dog thing' was Acreus. _Then climb up._

Aria was sprinting full speed just enjoying herself. They had already been going for about a day now, and she figured she was about halfway there, when she spotted IT.

_Brock,_ She ordered as she slowed down, _Off._

"What?"

_OFF!_

"Fine, fine." Brock muttered, jumping off. "Wait, is that a-"

_Regirock, yes. Now wait._ Aria ordered. She crept forward, wondering what to use. She wanted it to be a one hit K'O, if that was possible.

She wasn't quite sure what she was doing as her claws begun to glow blue and she was racing towards the regirock, who had finally spotted her, since he seemed quite determind to get to where ever he was going. She slashed at him with her glowing claws, and watched as a mini explosion happened, and the regirock went down, soon breaking up and becoming black smoke like the rest.

"Cool." Brock stated, coming up behind her.

_I think.._ She purred, _I've just figured out my favorite attack._

"Never seen something like that, what's it called?"

_Vapor Claw._ Aria replied after a pause.

"Nice name."

_Thanks, made it up just now._

"Er, what happened to it..did you..kill it?"

_I can't kill it._ She growled in reply, _It's a fake pokemon, extremly powerful though. This is the second time I've killed it, and the third time it's been killed all together._

"Weird." Brock replied.

_Yes, I know, now up._ Aria ordered. Brock did just that, and they took off. But as they were traveling, they heard a distant explosion, causing Aria to come to a sliding stop.

"That wasn't healthy." Brock stated.

_The explosion, or me stopping like that?_ Aria asked, wincing as she relized she pulled a muscle slightly.

"Both, really. Funny, it's in the genral direction we're heading."

_Oh, that's great._ Aria replied, rolling her eyes. Inwardly, however, she was excited. Excited about finally dealing with this 'false lengendary.'

**Ohhh...exciting! Read and review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well now its my turn, this starts a couple of minuates before the explosion happens in Aria's last chapter.**_  
**Yeah, she's starting to catch up. This'll be the second to last chapter with Sam being ahead! Yay!**  
_**Thats it no more choclate ice cream for you with choclate syurp.**_  
**Awww! Fine then, I'll just eat vanilla ice cream loaded with choclate syurp!!!!! YAY!**  
_**Sorry to tell you this but I used the last for my choclate milk, any how start the story.**_  
**Then I just eat this choclate bar! HA! Oh yes, WE DON'T OWN POKEMON! Bye!!**  
_**Like she said we don't and i'm glad or she would make a all choclate pokemon that she can eat, anyhow on to the story.**_  
**I wouldn't eat a live pokemon, yuck. I'd just make a choclate store that sells it for free!**  
_**I'm not answearing that.  
**_

_**Time to wake up sleeply head**_. Was the first thing Sam heard in his mind upon waking up.

_Hua? Who said that, wait that voice Arcures!_ Upon relizing that Sam quickly stood up and looked around.

_**About time any rate get out here I can't exactly get in there I need to talk to you about the events at snowpoint**_.

_Right one momment_. Sam quickly transformed into Glaceon since during daytime he couldn't use faint attack to get out, which he had used to get in last night.

_Alright I'm here now what do you want to tal... Holy Cows!_ at this Arcues chuckled at the quaking Glaceon.

_**You alright?**_

_Sorry just nearly had a heart attack, you're so big when I'm like this it shocked me._ Sam transformed back into his real self. _At lest know I know what goes through a dwarf's mind in that situation._

_**No respect what so ever, you all have said that right off the bat when disquised and saw me, Any how what happened in Snowpoint?**_

_Theres others beond the one you mentioned to me?_

_**Unfortantly yes. Anyhow back on subject please.**_

_Oh sorry, Its just as you worried somthings after Ash and Dawn and it apperantly can control Regice and Registeel and i'm willing to bet Regirock._

_**Well your right about that one of the others has killed the same Regirock twice now, Just so you know they are not pokemon and when killed dissovle into a black smoke that dissapers and can apprently be recreted by what ever their father is. And also I found evedince that suggest you killed both Regice and Registeel temporary though by now propley back and half way here.**_

_Great just what I needed to hear, can their father only make them?_

_**Probly not.**_

At that Sam couldn't help but imangen having to possibly face something like Rayzaqua.

_I hope your not right on that. _Sam shook himself. _Any way, have any idea for a place to bring Ash and Dawn?_

_**Hummm, you could try Clesetic City it's near here and small but large enough a Regi would definitly be noticed before it gets close though a diffrent False pokemon might not have that problem. Well I have to go now lots I have to do, see ya. **_He started to fade away. _**O' and get back to your charges their starting to wake and you might find it entertaing. **_With that he vanished.

_I gotta learn how he does that. _Was all Sam thought as he transformed into a Glaceon agian and went inside. _I just wish he would stop being so cryptic._

Once back inside he decied to stay a Glaceon till Ash and Dawn woke up and where up and out of the cave._Oh how cute they look like that... wish I had a camrea or something like that, o' well. I think I'll help them wake up. _with that he mental made himself sound like their mothers. _What's going on here! _He shouted mentally causing both of them to immediatly wake up and noticed they where less then a foot apart staring at each other.

"Ack!" They jumped up and noticed him laughing.

"Very Funny ,Sam!" Both Dawn and Ash shouted.

"It was and don't denie you did like being that close your both red as a beet and that's something." Sam said still chuckling.

"What ever." was all Dawn said.

"Anyhow." Sam decied to stop mocking them. "We're gonna head towards Clesetic City and I wana get there today so hurry up and get ready I'll be outside." With that he turned and headed outside and transformed back to his real form.

-ten minuates later-

Both Ash and Dawn came out. "We're ready to go Sam."

"Good ge.. " He never got to finsish that sentace as a hyper beam hit him in the side causing him to get knocked into a near by tree.

_What the hell that hurt!_ then he heard somthing loud jump off the cliff and land near by causing him to look then growl.

_You agian didn't I kill you back at Snowpoint?_

_Yes you did, You made Father mad at me, Killing you will make him happy with me agian. _With that he fired off a luster cannon at him forceing Sam to use faint Attack to get behinde him.

_Nice try Registeel but your toast. _As he said that his front claws glowed blue and he quickly slashed Registeel with them causing a flash of blue light that once it cleared reveled Registeel incased in ice.

_I think i'll keep you in there and let Acrues qusition you.. Wait what the.. aw shit. Take cover. _At that Sam quickly jumped away from Registeel who was now glowing while Ash and Dawn and pikachu dove behinde a big rock.

**BOOOM**

Sam shook his head his ears ringing. "You three alright?" He shouted

"We're fine!" Ash shouted with that the smoke cleared reveling pieces of a Registeel that looked to be dissloving into black mist or smoke.

"Is it dead?" Dawn asked.

"Unfortantly, no from what I've heard these false pokemon die this way but can somehow be resarected by whatever the being called father is. And as far as I know this is the fifth one that's a leadgary to be killed. Again since I killed it in Snowpoint. Well get on." He said kneeling next to them. "And hang on I'm going to get to Clesetic City as fast as I can." And with that he was off.

Two hours later

"Well we're here time for you two love birds to get off!"

At that the two teens grumpled but didn't say anything. After they got off Sam transformed into Glaceon.

"You two go check into the pokemon center. I'm gona go check out the cave I heard is near the center since I heard it contains legends and myths. I'll join you at the center in about two hours."

"Alright see you later Sam." Ash said and both Ash and Dawn headed to the center as Sam headed to the ruins not knowing what would soon happen.

_**Well thats all for this chapter please read and review once your done reading bye.**_  
**Yup, just click the purple button!!**  
_**For the last time its BLUE!!!!!!!!!!!  
NO IT'S PURPLE!!!! I have a frying pan you know... (evil grin)  
Fine you call it purple i'm still gona call it blue. (starts backing away from crazy sister)**_  
**No, your gonna call it purple!**  
_**Can we just skip ahead to the part where I say no and you try to kill me?**_  
**We're already at the part, I'll give you ten seconds..1...2**  
_**Cya all next chapter, don't worry i'll be there. (Takes off leaving a cloud of dust)**_  
**0! Times up!!! Hey, get back here!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Very, very, VERY short, we'll update as soon as Kangus gets out of his full body cast. ANYWAYS this is the last chapter where Aria and Sam are in seprate chapters. The next one will be intresting, Sam, how are you feeling?**  
_**I'm glad i'm a fast healer I maybe not able to move but can type, Anyhow we don't own pokemon no matter how much we wish we did.**_  
**Mom's so nice, did you know she let me keep my frying pan!?**  
_**(Gulps)**_

"Whoa, it's a giant battlefeild." Brock stated as Aria trotted into a clearing.

_Yes, let's hope no armies are still here._ Aria growled in reply, stopping in the middle. Off to the side she saw a cave, but the entrance was tiny, only big enough for a human to fit in. _Brock, why don't you go check that out?_ She asked him. He silently got off and went inside, while Aria spotted something. She jogged over to a tree, and was startled to see bluish fur clinging to it, and the indent of something slaming into it. _Wow..that must have been painful._ She mused. Then she also spotted that some trees had the marks of a luster cannon on them, which made her highly suspicious of a Registeel.

"Hey! I found the remains of a fire! I bet Ash and Dawn were here!" Brock declaired.

_Get up, I want to Celestic City as fast as I can._ She ordered.

"How long will it take us?"

_Probly a few hours._

(Two hours later)

Brock and an Aria-in-disguise-as-an-eevee walked in the pokemon center at Celestic Town.

_Oh..can't wait for some good pokemon food and sleep!_ Aria declaired as she perched on Brock's shoulder.

"Not much diffrent from you, but first we need to find Ash and Dawn." Brock replied. In fact, it took them only seconds to find Ash and Dawn, since they had also spotted Brock.

"How'd you get here!" Ash demanded after the happy greetings were over.

"Aria gave me a lift." Brock explained, motioning to the very put off eevee.

"Oh." Ash replied, "Hey Aria."

_Hi. You wouldn't by any chance know where the pokemon that gave you a lift is, would you?_

"Uhh.." Ash shook his head.

"He went to some cave that said something about legendaries." Dawn explained, glareing at Ash. "He said he would come back withen two hours, which would mean about another hour."

_I'll be back._ Aria said, then paused, _Does he know about me?_

"No. We decided that since we promised not to talk about you, we'd keep our word." Ash replied.

_Thank the gods. Well, see ya!_ Aria replied, dashing out of the building. Aria headed to the ruins not knowing what would soon happen.

**Well, I'm not going to demand a review from you guys for such a tiny chapter. But it would be VERY,very, very nice of you:)**  
_**I just noticed for once you typed a shorter chapter then me.**_  
**Yeah, amazing isn't it? Don't worry, this will be the last time.**  
_**O goody see ya all next chapter.**_  
**Yup! Hope to see you soon, so does Kangus! (slaps him on the leg that was in a cast)**  
_**(Winces) Yep what she said.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yay the next chapter is ready for reading.  
Also when you see the POV change it means the writers have changed for example I wrote the first part, Tall Start wrote the next part.  
Also we don't own pokemon and if we did things would be a little diffrent.**_

_**Oh and the reason Tall Star isn't here to pester me is the fact she'll be at the local fair with her horses all day for the next two days and we were gona wait three days before continuing anyway.  
**_

Regular talking  
_Mental _talking  
**Pokemon **talking

_This stinks there's only legends about the three pokemon in the lakes. _Sam thought after looking around the cave.

_Hello whats this? _For he just heard a loud noise and went to look.

_Looks like they found a chamber they probley won't mind me looking if they don't know I'm in there._ With that Sam still in his Glaceon disguise slipped in.

_That was to easy, now I have about an hour to explore this chamber._ With that Sam started looking around.

about fifteen minutes later

_Damn i can't read this gibberish o well its all about Dialga, Palkia, And Arceus judging by the pictures. So there's probably nothing here I don't know. _At that Sam turned and started to head back out but just entering the chamber was an small eevee, now normally this won't worry him but it felt way to powerful to be an eevee.

_Great just what I need, for all I know its a False one too, now what to do, i don't think she saw me yet, so I'll try to sneak out._ With that he carefully scooted along the wall staying in the shadows, while the eevee looked at the pictures, he quickly slipped out and head towards the Pokemon center.

_Damn I'm going to have to take them somewhere else,but first i need to make sure I'm not being followed_. Normally he wouldn't worry so much but he had always been a bit paranoid and the eevee just stirred it up.

Sure when he 'accidentally' tripped and glanced behind him he saw the eevee again behind him. _She really needs to learn how not to stand out._ with that he changed his plans and started off towards the nearest woods.

POV change

Writer change as well.

_What is all this junk?_ Aria wondered as she looked at the walls, which had pictures on it. She was just staring at one that looked similar to Arceus, when she spotted something blue out of the corner of her eye. _A glaceon? Strong one at that, wonder if it's a false?_ She continued to stare at the pictures until it was out of sight, then she turned and fallowed after it. _If it goes to the Pokemon center, I'm gonna make sure it feels some pain._ She thought crossly.

A few minutes later, Aria almost burst out laughing when the glaceon faked himself tripping to look behind himself. _Heh, he's not very good at that._ She mused, knowing she stuck out. _Oh yay, off into the woods we go, then over the bridge to grammy's house!! _Aria kept behind the glaceon as it disappeared into the woods.

**You are awful at staying hidden.**The glaceon scoffed, causing Aria to stop and notice him up on a tree branch above her. She didn't reply, as a physic eevee was..unnatural. **What? Are you one of those false's who can't speck?**THAT made her mad.

_No._ She growled, causing him to jump, _I am a perfectly real Pokemon, down to the finest hair. Now YOU I can't be too sure about._

**Are you calling **_**me**_** a false? **The glaceon asked, **'Fraid I'm not.**

_Then what are you?_ Aria demanded.

**What are you?** The glaceon shot back.

_I'm a-_ A yellow beam broke her off as it flew only inches above her head. _NOT AGAIN!!_ She cried, leaping back.

Sure enough, four regis appeared. A registeel, a regice, a regirock..and something else...

POV change

Writer change

_Aw hell here we go again and not just Regice and Registeel but Regirock and Regigigas too, this is not gonna be fun. and is it me or is Regirock looking at the eevee like Registeel is at me._

**Okay how about I show you who I am.** Sam shouted at the annoying eevee.

_Fine I was planning to do that. _The eevee shot back. _Now!_

with that there was two flashes of light one coming Sam as he transformed back into his true form and another from the eevee.

_What the who's that? _For in eevee's place was a large blue cat with faint black stripes and two big fangs.

_Think later. _Sam thought. _Fight now. oh shoot. _With that Sam was forced to jump to dodge another hyper beam from Registeel and unleashed a fire blast at regice forcing it back a few steps

_This time your gonna die! _Registeel Shouted out mentally.

_Sorry but once again I think I'll take a rain check now die and stay dead. _Sam shot back, unleashing an ember attack just to keep him busy.

_You're not getting away again. _Regice stated calmly having recovered and fired off an ice beam at him forcing him to duck.

_I've heard that before actually and. _With that he used faint attack to appear behind Regice. _STAY DOWN! _Unleashing a shadow ball at point blank range in Regice's back causing it to fall down, and start to dissolve.

_One down... _**Slam** unfortunately Registeel having had the same stunt used on him had charged and fired a hyper beam which hit him in the side again and into the tree Regice had hit with the ice beam that missed him causing it to shatter.

_God dammit he just had to hit me there again. _Sam thought wincing as he got up.

_That hurt damn it!_ He shouted mentally at Registeel.

_Really then hold still, the pain will disappear quickly._Registeel replied. firing yet another hyper beam at him

_No thanks. _Was all he said as he used faint attack to get out of the way and appear above registeel.

_Now go down!_ With that he tried to fire a shadow ball with far more power then he had ever done before, however the attack that happened as a result was definitely not a shadow ball attack since it looked more like a hyper beam, just black. However the attack worked fine cause after the smoke cleared there was nothing but a few wisp of black smoke. With that he Turned and saw her finish off Regigigas with some attack that looked like his ice claw.

POV change/writer change

Aria used her Vapor Claw to finish of the forth one, whatever it was. Then, she turned to see the old glaceon, who was, basically, a giant blue fox, standing there, keeping his weight off one of his sides.

_You okay?_ Aria asked him, realizing she wasn't hurt.

_I'm fine, just got blasted into a tree. Now, what are you?_

_I have that same question._ Aria replied.

_Fine, I'm a legendary with a mind that was pulled out of a different dimension made the guard one of Acreus's chosen ones._

_Oh! That sly dog!_ Aria snorted, _He said he would handle it. Fine then, I'm a legendary with a mind also pulled from a different dimension, I'm supposed to hunt false legendaries, likes these four. They answer to a higher one, and it's my duty to defeat it._

_Okay..you didn't come from a deminsion with a planet called Earth, did you?_

_Oh yeah, I did. I came from America too._ Aria replied, _Where'd you come from?_

_America? Me too!_ The the glaceon-fox legendary shook his head, _I should head back to the pokemon center, my charge is there._

_Oh! It's not Ash and Dawn, is it?_ Aria asked. The fox looked at her.

_How-_

_We ran into each other before dealing with Team Rocket. Then, I was going up to Snowpoint City to wait out summer and I ran into Brock, then we came down here._ Aria sighed, _Well, I'll go with you to see how they all are._

_Alright.._ The fox sighed, _I'm Sam._

_Aria, nice to meet you._ Aria replied as they took off.

POV change / writer change

As Aria and Sam entered the pokemon center (in disguised of course) they where immediately spotted by Ash and the others who couldn't help but notice him limping a little.

Are you alright Sam? Ash asked noticing Sam limping.

_Oh I'm fine, you try taking two hyper beams in less then twenty four to the same general area and slammed into a tree both times as dessert. _Sam grumbled _And to top things off she doesn't have a scratch. _At that he laid down in a chair next.

_Can't help it I'm faster and more agile then you. _Aria purred.

"What happened anyhow?" Dawn asked.

_Oh, nothing much just Regice, Registeel, Registone, and Regigigas decied to stop by and say hello, oh and be ready to leave tomorrow i want to be gone before their back. _Sam said in reply.

_Regigigas that what that thing I was fighting? _Aria asked.

_Yep, now let me go to sleep, good night. _And with that he was out like a light.

POV change/ writer change

Aria prodded Sam in the side, earning a simple groan before he rolled over again.

_Idiot! Wake up!_ Aria growled.

**Why don't you leave him alone?** Pikachu asked. It was a good question, considering the sun wasn't even down yet.

_We can't hold our small forms forever._ Aria explained, _Mine is starting to run out, so I figure Sam's is too. And well, I don't want too many people seeing me and all, or him. WAKE UP!_ Aria practically screamed at the glaceon.

**So your form lasts three hours?** Pikachu continued his questioning. Aria nodded.

_Yeah, not very long sadly, but I won't complain._ She glared at Sam, then looked at her sharp claws.._You asked for it._ She told the sleeping ice-type pokemon.

**Nurse Joy doesn't like it when pokemon attack each other.**Pikachu warned. Aria just shrugged,

_Fine then. When he wakes up tell him I'm out in the woods, he'll understand. Oh, and don't leave without me!_

**We won't.** Pikachu replied. The eevee nodded before she jumped down from the couch she was resting on and jogged towards the door, but stopped in her tracks as her nose picked up something _good._

_Ooo, is that pizzia?_ She wondered, fallowing the scent to a table of trainers. Seeing then, she heaved a sigh.

"Oh! Nurse Joy, who owns the eevee over there?" One of the trainers asked, "She looks hungry."

"I think she's a wild one actully." Nurse Joy, who had just delivered the pizzia, explained, "She and a glaceon have shown up."

"Ah, poor thing!" Another trainer picked up a slice of pizzia, and held it out for the eevee, "Come on you cutie, I don't mind." Aria hesitatied, before she darted forward and griped it in her teeth, before she backed up a few feet and set about eating.

"Your not supposed to feed wild pokemon!" Nurse Joy complained, "If anything, not pizzia. Proper Pokemon food proubly."

"But she likes it." The first trainer argued, "Besides, aren't eevees rare enough?"

"I wonder where that Glaceon is, I've never seen one in real life.." Aria listened to their talk until she was finished with the large piece of pizzia, then, she once again slipped outside to change into her cat form, since she could feel the strain of holding the form she was in now building.

POV change/ writer change

-Two hours after Aria leaves-

Sam was having a good dream till suddenly he felt like he suddenly had grabbed an electric wire with his bear hands.. Needless to say he immediately woke up unhappy.

_What the Hell was that!_ He shouted thankfully mentally and only to those he knew.

**Sorry about that Aria said you had to wake up soon and that was two hours ago. **Pikachu said giving its reason why it woke him up.

**Thanks for that I don't fancy turning into my true form in a pokemon center. **After saying that he proceeded to try to get his fur to stick back down, ignoring as best he could the chuckling trainers in the lobby.

**Say wheres everyone? **Sam asked. Stopping his effort to get his fur back down.

**Aria's in the forest, and Ash and the others are in their room. And Before you ask Aria asked me to watch you. **Pikachu answered.

**Thanks now lets go talk to Ash and the others.** Sam said starting off towards the rooms for trainers.

**From what Aria said you should be unable to keep yourself disguised for three hours much less four. **Pikachu warned but took the lead showing which room they where in.

**Don't worry about it I can still stay this way for another hour before I strain myself too much, I can hold a little bit past that but its a real drain of energy. **Sam explained.

**Oh, here we are. **Entering a room which the door was still open.

Hu, o hi Pikachu. I see your up Sam.

_Yep I'm up. A bit sore and still tired but up._ Sam replied.

So why you here Sam? From what Aria said you probley can't hold your form much longer. Brock asked.

_I decided to stop by and see if you have any questions that I can possible answer but make it quick please i should be leaving in about half an hour._

_**And that's the end of this chapter feel free to review o and if you feel like it leave a question ash and company should ask next time. we're only gonna wait three days for suggestions, before we start on the next chapter.**_


End file.
